Though serum IgG antibodies to gonococcal pili and other antigens and raised IgA content or urethral exudate have been described in acute gonorrhea, the roles of immunoglobulins in purdent urethral exudate remain problematic. Their roles in bacteriolysis and opsonization in vivo have yet to be defined. The purpose of this study is to examine clinical specimens by indirect immune electron microscopy to determine the distribution of immunoglobulins and complement. Ferritin labeled antibody is being prepared in the laboratory. Future plans involve a study of the rates of uptake and viability of colony typed gonococci presented to human neutrophils and epithelial cells in tissue culture.